<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pretty Penny and a Ticket Home by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569842">A Pretty Penny and a Ticket Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Forced Bonding, Gags, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rich Harry, i sold you to one direction trope, tape bondage, the usual you know me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas will pay a pretty price for a good omega if you can find one. </p>
<p>Louis wasn't as good at hiding his gender as he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Anonymous Unicorns</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pretty Penny and a Ticket Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Are you tired of me yet?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis had thought that he had been pretty good at keeping his gender under wraps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the pills, he sprayed the neutralizers, he kept his stash of pads well hidden and if anyone got too close to the box under his bed he shooed them off and said they were rut toys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis had thought that he hadn’t been doing too bad a job, but maybe he underestimated his beta roommates. Or maybe he just got lazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whichever reason, the outcome was pretty inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lads,” Louis calls as he slams the door behind him. “Is anyone showering? It started to rain in the middle of practice and there’s mud in parts of me where no man should have mud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way into the front room only to find all three of his roommates sitting in wait. The television is off, which is the first sign that something is suspicious. The television is </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis, we need to have a house meeting,” Calvin says, gesturing for him to sit down on the sofa between him and Oli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis drops his bag at the entrance. “Why…?” he asks, looking suspiciously between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chores!” Stan says, a little too quickly. “House chores haven’t been getting done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well if that’s all, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the one to blame,” Louis says, walking slowly around the back of the sofa toward the doorway to his room. He feels like whatever is </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on here is significantly worse than dishes left in the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s almost made it to the hallway before Oli stands up and blocks his path. Louis could beat Oli in a fight, he’s certain. But he couldn’t beat all three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit,” Calvin says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis sits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He perches on the edge of the sofa, feeling the aircon cool his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been talking about making some changes to the roommate situation,” Calvin says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only signed the lease two months ago?” Louis looks between them. “What, does someone want to move in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The opposite, actually,” Calvin says. “Because we’re about to come into some money, and thought that since this is a three bedroom flat, just three of us could rent and each have our own room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re about to…” It all clicks in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> about to come into some money. All of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He experiences the moment in slow motion; leaping from the edge of the sofa, but already surrounded by his roommates, three betas who were clearly prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calvin pushes him to the ground, and Oli and Stan pile on, holding down his arms and legs as Louis struggles to put up a fight. He’s athletic, has made sure to keep toned and fast just in case, but he’s still on the small side. And still an omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off of me,” he growls out, but he’s not even wearing his cleats for a good chance to get some scrapes in. Belly-down on the floor with three bodies on top of him, Louis is clearly trapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Louis,” says Oli. He always has been the emotionally weakest one of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>go,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis hisses, even as he hears the distinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>snik</span>
  </em>
  <span> of heavy tape unrolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing against you,” Stan says, very calmly, from somewhere behind Louis, whose cheek is smushed against the floor. “It’s just, you know, they’ll pay a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Calvin repeats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis growls, feeling his arms twisted together behind his back. At least the sweat not yet dried on his skin will make it a bitch for them to tape. Still, strong hands hold his arms in place and he feels the wide strips of tape wound around his wrists a good ten times, tight enough that even the slide from his sweat can’t budge them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis tries. “You can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sell me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the highest bidder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We checked him out,” Oli says, sounding desperate to be told that what he’s done is acceptable. “He’s rich! You’ll never have to work again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ankles are gripped now, and socks pulled off so that they can tape his bare skin. Louis tries to kick them — might even manage to land one on Stan — but it’s a hopeless battle and his ankles are stuck together within moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re proud of yourself,” he growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am actually, yeah,” Calvin says. “You were a bit of an annoying roommate if I’m honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>laundry list</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the shit Calvin has neglected to do since moving into the flat (least of all get his part of the rent to Louis on time), but as soon as he opens his mouth to list everything, a hand comes from behind and stuffs what looks like a tea towel from the kitchen in his mouth, followed by a thorough round of tape around his head to secure it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis’ honestly a little grateful they didn’t use a sock, but also seeing red. He tries to shout through the gag, but it’s a little quieter with each round of tape wound around his cheeks (and under his chin, keeping his jaw in place. They must have looked up a guide on kidnapping omegas). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stan,” says Calvin, from somewhere above and behind Louis. He’s probably the weight pressed on Louis’ back. “Scissors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis grunts, kicking his legs up behind him — because they’re taped to each other but not taped down — and manages to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his heels. He hears Stan curse and then his legs are held down as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops struggling as much when he feels the cool blade of the scissors against his thigh, afraid to move as someone cuts through the back of his shorts. They cut from the bottom to the top on each leg, and then he feels them pulled down and off, leaving his ass entirely exposed. Louis whimpers, feeling the anger in his system replaced with embarrassment. This is really happening, he’s going the way of all male omegas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scissors cut up his jersey next (and he paid good money for this uniform), and it’s quickly torn off as well, leaving him with a rug burn across his stomach from where it’s pulled under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely naked now, the three betas jump off of him, but the hands still holding down his ankles now bring them up, folding his legs and Louis hears the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sniiiik</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the tape again before he feels it wrapping his ankles to his wrists, and then over his hands, taping them together palm to palm. A simple but effective hogtie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is everything his parents had warned him about when he said he wanted to experience university life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet you’re a lot less annoying of a roommate once you get the heat fucked out of you,” Calvin says, walking around to stand in Louis’ line of sight. “Needy bitch, no wonder you were always going off about the fit blokes on your team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis tries to growl, the sound quiet through his gag, but he doesn’t move. He feels how precarious the situation is. He’s pretty sure a beta wouldn’t dare try to sell </span>
  <em>
    <span>used goods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he also feels viscerally how little control he has over anything right now, naked and bound below them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s not fair,” Oli mumbles, but Calvin is on a roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stinking up the flat with your scent always just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get fucked, you’re lucky we didn’t decide to just keep you here with us, let every alpha who wants to have a turn—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis whimpers, wonders if his neutralisers were really so bad and he’d just never noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just messaged to say he’s on his way,” Stan says, interrupting him. “We should get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” says Oli, scrambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis can see Calvin, who grins down at him and then presses one booted foot onto his back. “Hope he thinks you’re worth it,” he says. “I certainly wouldn’t have paid that much for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he’s gone, all three of them talking in low voices to one another as they get out the door in a hurry, slamming it behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis lays there on the floor, testing his tape bonds. He got a good enough look at the roll when they were wrapping his cheeks for him to know it’s leftover packing tape, clear and strong and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all he gets by trying to move is the sensation of the edges of it biting into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It feels like a lifetime passes as he lays there on the floor. He moves enough that he can see the scissors they left on the edge of the sofa, but even if he could get over there, the tape over his hands makes them veritably useless. He’s also afraid to wiggle around too much, because the floors are old and splinters aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>unlikely,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his dick is trapped beneath him. It doesn’t feel safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, though, what feels like a lifetime also feels much too short when he hears the door open, and someone walk through, their shoes click-clacking on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” a voice says, a deep voice that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unmistakably </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha. “You’re even prettier in person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis tries to turn to look, but he only catches a brief glimpse of dark curls before they disappear from his line of sight, coming up to stand directly over him, and then bending down so that he looms over Louis’ immobile form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Louis can </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the alpha scent rolling off of him in waves. He smells delicious, intoxicatingly so, probably within a week of his rut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he bends low, his lips next to Louis’ ear as he breathes out, “Relax, omega, this won’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis whimpers as he feels teeth at the base of his neck, strong and sharp. The second the alpha clamps down, Louis shivers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him shivers. He feels his thoughts go hazy for a moment, just barely registering that this is a claiming bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A claiming bite is permanent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A claiming bite makes him susceptible to an alpha voice..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the alpha above him says, the command now something Louis feels in his bones. He barely had any movement possible as it was, but he succumbs immediately, all of his muscles giving in, relaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha grabs the scissors, the ones at the edge of the sofa, and make quick work of the tape from his hands to his ankles, slicing through it and peeling it off. Louis feels his arms and legs just collapse onto the floor, completely out of his control, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoing in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha grips him by the shoulders and rolls him onto his back, and Louis feels his head flop to the side, his neck muscles doing the bare minimum to keep him centered, but he’s able to get a look at the alpha looming above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s beautiful, is the thing. Dark hair in soft waves frames his face, dark green eyes and a sharp jawline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Louis with an expression of satisfaction. Looking his body up and down (his entirely naked, exposed body), he smirks, and then leans down again, his head just under Louis’ chin as he laps at the mark he’s just made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis whines, the alpha scent surrounding him is overpowering, much more than he’s used to handling, and he can feel blood starting to rush to his cock, which is very embarrassing with how on display he is right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to bring you home,” the alpha says. “But I don’t think I can last that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s then that Louis realises that even with the loose trousers the alpha is wearing, it’s apparent how turned on he is. He might actually be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> rut, rather than just close to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growling, the alpha pulls his trousers down just enough to free his cock and then grips Louis’ thighs, positioning him so that Louis almost instantly feels them lined up, his alpha cock large and prodding at Louis’ entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a good thing he’s already leaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having never been with an alpha before, Louis moans loud into his gag, the cock larger than anything he’s taken before. It fills him completely, and as the alpha starts up an eager rhythm, Louis’ loose limbs bounce with every movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with his cock heavy and untouched on his stomach, Louis feels every movement more intensely than with any beta he’s been with (and certainly more so than any alpha dildos he’s tried). When the knot starts to form at the base of the alpha’s dick, Louis keens, absolutely overwhelmed by the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha’s hips stutter as he pops his knot and comes, locking them together and filling Louis deep inside and making him moan, dribbling out from his own neglected cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, the alpha seems to somewhat come back to himself and he leans down, baring his teeth and grazing Louis’ cheek before tearing through multiple layers of tape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rips it off of Louis’ face, leaving it red and aching, and pulls out the tea towel that had his jaw so wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” the alpha asks as Louis moans, working his jaw and his dry mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Louis,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha smiles, looking relatively sedated now that he’s tied them together. “I’m Harry,” he says. “Your alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis goes to respond, to ask… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Harry puts his hand up to Louis’ cheek, stroking it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk,” he says, that alpha timbre back in his voice, and Louis falls dumb. “There’ll be time for that </span>
  <em>
    <span>after.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently still able to make noise, Louis whimpers, his tongue feeling like it’s made of cotton. Harry smiles at him, and works his hips a little, straining the knot against his entrance so Louis’ whimpers grow to moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a reason omegas, especially male omegas, don’t reveal themselves to the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis is completely immobile, unable to speak, unable to express himself in any way other than through the guttural noises of an omega tied to his alpha. Harry is still completely dressed, albeit flushed. Louis can only watch as he leans down and licks at their bond again. “Put your arms around my neck,” he says, and Louis can’t help but comply, arms shaking as he does so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep them there,” says Harry, and it’s like Louis’ hands have been shackled together behind Harrys’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Harry leaves a kiss at the corner of Louis’ mouth and leans back upright, taking Louis with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his hands at the base of Louis’ back, and Louis cries out as Harry’s knot tugs roughly at his hole, because Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets up</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them still tied together, Louis’ legs swinging, his thighs supported by Harry’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrap your legs around me,” Harry instructs, and at least now Louis feels a bit more secure, but as Harry starts to leave, every movement bounces him on Harry’s cock, his own dick hard and trapped between them. Louis whimpers, glad his face is buried against Harry’s chest, as he hears him open the door to the flat, and feels the sunshine hit his back as they leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Completely naked, skewed on Harry’s alpha cock and unable to move, Louis whines as he feels everything too much and not enough. Then the sound of a car door opening and the shuffle of Harry bending over, and they’re in the back seat of what looks like a very large, fancy car, the tinted windows darkening their space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drive,” Harry instructs, and this time not to Louis. “Take the slow way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis whines into Harry’s neck as he feels a hand take ahold of his own cock, and at the same time Harry only has to roll his hips a few times before he’s unloading into Louis again, his knot unrelenting, his rut apparent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis wonders how long the slow way home takes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>